Noyer la fureur
by Moody Poison
Summary: Natasha sent cette rage trop longtemps contenue la consumer peu à peu, la ravager, une force auto-destructrice qui menace de briser son fragile équilibre. Ficlet.


_Un petit one shot sans prétention, qui se situe un peu après la fin du film. Juste histoire de peupler ce fandom un peu squelettique (et surtout de varier un peu). Bonne lecture. _**  
**

**Noyer la fureur**

La fureur et la rage balayaient le cœur de Natasha alors qu'elle repensait aux menaces de Loki, à ce que cette ordure Asgardienne avait fait à Clint. Quand elle repensait à la mort de Coulson. Elle avait gardé toute cette rancœur bien scellée dans un recoin, ne laissant à aucun moment ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement, ses actions, sa bataille. Mais là n'était même pas la question; elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas montrer une once de faiblesse face à ses nouveaux co-équipiers. Pas aux agents du SHIELD, face auxquels elle devait maintenir une attitude exemplaire. Banner avait suffisamment à faire avec sa propre colère. Montrer sa faiblesse à Stark ferait d'elle une cible renforcée pour ses moqueries. Elle ne s'attirerait que pitié et compassion de la part de Steve et de sa droiture. Quant à Clint… Oh, Clint saurait trouver les mots, mais jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver l'équilibre de leur relation tant que Loki et ses paroles perfides se glissaient entre eux jusque dans leurs songes. Non, ils avaient besoin de distance, de souffler.

Et Natasha s'était laissée envahir par la colère et la solitude. Peu à peu, ces instances corrosives rongeaient sa carapace d'acier, lentement mais sûrement, enivrante. L'ex-espionne russe avait beau se raisonner, elle ne parvenait pas à recouvrer ses esprits. Elle glissait peu à peu dans ses vieilles habitudes, quand elle se laissait submerger par les sentiments, quand elle pouvait, au détour d'une mission, laisser libre cours à sa fureur vengeresse.

N'était-ce pas cette Natasha-là qu'elle souhaitait voir disparaître à jamais ? N'était-ce pas en la fuyant à tout prix qu'elle pourrait s'acquitter de sa dette envers Hawkeye, envers le SHIELD ? En dépit de tous ses efforts, la colère demeurait, persistante, ne réclamant que violence pour évacuer enfin. Mais Loki n'était même plus sur cette planète, emporté par Thor, et elle ne pourrait même pas assouvir son désir d'abattre son poing sur sa figure pour effacer ce sourire pernicieux et satisfait, ô combien horripilant.

Elle serra les dents, les mains agrippant convulsivement le bord du bureau, le regard tourné vers un New York dévasté. La tour Stark – Avengers, désormais, puisque seul le A demeurait – offrait une vue imprenable sur les dégâts causés, rappelant à elle ce combat qu'ils avaient mené. L'odeur âcre de la fumée dans les rues, les hurlements des Chitauris, la tornade de panique rugissant autour d'eux. Sur le moment, la rage était profondément enfouie, presque endormie, domptée par l'adrénaline et le combat.

— Natalie ?

Elle se tourna vivement, ses doigts volant promptement jusqu'à sa ceinture où ils trouvèrent la présence rassurante de ses pistolets. Puis, elle cessa son mouvement pour les retirer du holster en une fraction de seconde, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de l'inopportune compagnie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste presque rageur, chassant la peine de ses traits, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

— Miss Potts, salua-t-elle froidement.

Pepper esquissa un sourire quelque peu affligé et s'avança dans la pièce.

— Depuis le temps, vous pouvez peut-être envisager de m'appeler Pepper, non ?

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

— Depuis le temps, vous pourriez m'appeler par mon véritable nom, aussi.

Le regard de la directrice de Stark Industries s'illumina brièvement d'une pointe d'ironie :

— Natasha est-il vraiment votre vrai prénom ?

— Allez savoir.

Sous la réplique glaciale et empreinte de défi, Pepper décela le tourbillon de sentiments qui ravageait l'unique femme des Avengers. Elle haussa les sourcils sans se laisser démonter et traversa le bureau pour faire face à la baie vitrée, contemplant à son tour les dégâts. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de poursuivre, d'un ton plus prudent :

— Je sais que vous et moi sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases, commença-t-elle.

Natasha la coupa, un tantinet aggressive :

— Parce que Tony me reluquait.

S'il y avait bien une vertu que Virginia Pepper Potts avait acquise au contact de Tony, c'était la patience. Elle espérait bien que cette qualité, en plus de l'intuition féminine viendrait, à bout de la mauvaise volonté de Natasha.

— Soit, concéda-t-elle. Parce que Tony vous reluquait.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer, durant lequel elle observa attentivement Natasha dans le reflet de la vitre. Comment aborder cette femme ? Elle lui était tellement inconnue; elle pouvait prétendre connaître Natalie Rushman, mais que savait-elle de Natasha Romanoff, si ce n'était les propos déformés de Tony ? Finalement, ce fut Natasha qui s'exprima d'elle-même, dans un souffle contraint :

— Désolée, Pepper. Je suis loin d'être de bonne compagnie.

Natasha pinça les lèvres. Depuis quand s'embarrassait-elle d'excuses futiles ? Elle n'appréciait pas forcément ces femmes qui avaient eu une vie des plus normales, un passé paisible, sans entraînement spartiate, sans sang sur les mains. Elle les trouvait si légères tout en les jalousant. Pourtant, la présence de Pepper avait quelque chose d'assez réconfortant; la rage se rétractait au son de sa voix. Était-ce surprenant de la part de la seule femme qui parvenait à maîtriser l'incontrôlable Tony Stark ?

Un sourire paisible fleurit sur les lèvres de Pepper, qui répondit :

— Je suis moi-même particulièrement irritable, pour tout vous avouer.

Natasha haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas remarqué.

— Tony a pris des risques inconsidérés, clarifia miss Potts dans un haussement d'épaules. Trop de stress.

— Clint m'a aussi fichu une sacrée trouille, avoua Natasha.

Natasha plissa les yeux en signe de méfiance et d'avertissement lorsqu'elle vit l'air entendu se dessiner sur les traits de Pepper. Cette dernière la rassura aussitôt, d'un ton professionnel :

— Vos inquiétudes resteront entre nous, agent Romanoff, n'ayez crainte. Je vous propose même de quitter sur le champ cet endroit envahi de super-héros en surdose de testostérone pour oublier ces révélations dans la vodka et le martini.

Natasha dut admettre que l'idée était plus que tentante. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas accordé ce genre de distraction ? Elle ne s'était noyée dans l'alcool qu'à de rares occasions, en compagnie de Clint; jamais elle n'avait suffisamment accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour se dévoiler dans cet état de faiblesse.

Mais c'était probablement le meilleur moyen d'éteindre la rage qui bouillonnait en elle, de l'estomper quelques instants.

— Et puis, termina Pepper, Coulson me manque.

L'aveu finit de convaincre Natasha.

— À moi aussi.

Lever son verre à la santé de ce bon vieux Coulson lui ferait aussi le plus grand bien.


End file.
